Liners are used to line a manhole chamber to provide a barrier between the space defined by the chamber and the surrounding earth. Liners of this general type are known. One such liner is disclosed in EP0787861 which describes a liner comprising a number of stackable sections moulded from synthetic plastics materials. Each section comprises inner and outer skins joined together by two series of webs extending between and at right angles to the skins in the stacking direction. The sections are adapted to be stacked upon one another to permit the assembly of a corrosion resistant load bearing, rigid and deformation resisting structure.
A problem with the liner disclosed in EP0787861 is that it is difficult to manufacture and assemble. A proposed improved chamber liner is described in EP2622142 which discloses a liner comprising a number of stackable sections which are each comprised of separate connected pieces. The pieces are manufactured using a pultrusion technique. Whilst the liner can be broken down into smaller pieces for transportation purposes, the liner is difficult and costly to manufacture.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved liner that is easy to manufacture, transport and assemble.